Upside Down
by BlackCatNeko999
Summary: "Take it easy, everything will be alright"..."Man up, Ryuga"..."You think we should break up"..."I really love you and I know you love me too...yes" Is love really that complicated? How hard could it be to propose to someone? Ryuga x Hikaru all the way.


**Hey there Metal Fight readers!**

**This is my first entry for Metal Fight Beyblade and I am SO happy.**

**This will start in Ryuga's point of view (more like talking to himself), but then it will be normal.**

**Without further ado I'll start the story and whatever else I have to say, you'll find it at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer****:** **I, for sure, don't own Metal Fight Beyblade or any other season of Beyblade (not even Zero-G). It belongs to Takafumi Adachi.**

''speaking''

_'thoughts'_

* * *

_Hah!_...Easy. It will be alright-_Gulp-_No need to worry. Take a big breath-_Inhale-_and let it all out. _Exhale_...Just close your eyes and do it! You already repeated this in your head so just _say it! _Man up! Look at her again, she's beautiful-no, _breathtaking_. Her soft-cool blue hair is falling in just the _right damn _way, her stride is gracefully made. You can not take your eyes off of her. Step by step, her hand in yours, she's nothing you'd ever met, funny and charming, but could kick your ass if you made her mad. _Yeah_, that's the king of girl you'd be falling for _hard_. She is so small and looks so fragile, but you know how strong she really is. Just how her magnificent and stunning, bluish-purple orbs are fixed on you with a confused and curious look-_GASP- _She did it again!..._Singh_...You're never going to survive this, _Ryuga..._

Normal point of view

Hikaru looked at him in pure perplexity. It wasn't the first time she had caught him actually staring at her with such a rather incommode intensity. He looked lost in a trance, but whenever she will turn her gaze his way and their eyes would met, he'd give a startled look and would immediately turn his head away, his hand almost slipping from her hers.

She tighten her grip. Something was bothering him and wasn't going to leave him unless he actually _talked_ about it. She had enough.

''Ryuga, babe, is something wrong?'' She watched how he carefully looked her way. His expression was normal, calm, but she knew it better. His eyes were an inferno of emotions. Anxiety, fear, worry and _excitement_? Excitement for what? Something wasn't alright for sure!

Hikaru was going to ask him again, but Ryuga decided to respond.

''Hikaru, I have something I need to talk to you about.'' He moved his intense gaze towards the paved ground. They were making their way through a park after their date. It was late in the afternoon and there weren't to many people outside, save for some other couples.

She had this dreading feeling that that something rather big was going to happen. They've been going out for five years now and Hikaru was expecting him to make a move. A very important kind of move and his provoking stares were giving her the hint that that something was going to happen _now._

"I was thinking that we should stop being boyfriend and girlfriend." Ryuga knew this would grab her attention and, boy, how he got it.

She knew what was happening. Ryuga was breaking up with her. '_Well_,'she thought, '_I'm not going to let him see me hurt_.' She took a deep breath.

"I was thinking the same thing, I mean, why even bother being together anymore? This clearly isn't going anywhere." Hikaru somehow managed to say in a strained voice. She was expecting a proposal or anything else, but not _this_. Sure, she knew Ryuga had an eventful past and could not be ever thinking of settling down, not even for a girl, _his girl. _She understood this and even if she dreamed that someday she'd be his bride, she was going to respect his choice.

Hikaru dreamed that she'd bear his child. She wanted to have a family with him, but now-oh now she knew that it won't be possible. Not anymore. So why bothering saving this relation when he obviously wanted to end it all. She was sure that he had been just as devoted to the relationship as she was. It seemed like not.

''You-you think we should break up?" He asked surprised. '_What's with this face, jerk? After all I gave you, you-you just throw it away? Don't you see how much I love you, how much it hurts me to say this or hearing you saying it? So what's with that face? You'd thought that I'd show that I'm in pain so you could laugh in my face, leave me broken behind and then go away like nothing happened at all? Well you should have know better, that wasn't going to happen!' _

''Yes, I think we should. We don't match anyway, so I guess...See you around.'' Hikaru wanted to be strong, but she couldn't hold her tears any longer. She could feel glistering tears escaping her eyes and running down the smooth skin of her cheeks so she dashed past him, not even waiting to hear his answer. She hoped he hasn't seen them, but he did.

Realizing this, a sob emerged from her throat. '_Great! Now he'll know I don't want to break up with him,_' she thought running away faster.

Her sprint was stopped by Ryuga's long fingers wrapping around her slender wrist, turning her around towards him. She closed her eyes, not feeling strong enough to take in his expression. She was so sure there was a smirk on his face. '_Bastard, you really want to rub it in my face, don't you?_'

God, how much she wanted to wipe that smile off his handsome face. Wait, what was she thinking again? Even if he dumped her, Hikaru still loved and was attracted to him and nothing could change that.

She prepared herself to hear him laugh, hear him mocking her...but none of this came and it surprised her.

What surprised her more was that his arms made their way 'round her small frame and pressed her flush against his stronger one. She didn't understand what was actually happening so she buried her face in his chest and let her tears wet his shirt.

"Hikaru, why are you crying?" He asked inhaling the sweet scent of her hair. _Lavender_, her favorite shampoo gave her this alluring scent. When she heard his question, Hikaru pulled away from his torso and lashed out at him, anger clearly written on her face.

"Why do you think? You just dumped me!"

"What are you talking about? You're the one who broke up with me!" _Wait...What?_ Her crystal-like tears stopped as she looked up at him, the confusion in her eyes clear like water.

"No, I didn't. You're the one who said we shouldn't be boyfriend and girlfriend anymore!" Hikaru didn't understand it anymore. What was his problem. First he breaks up with her, then he blames her for it. How could he.

"I wasn't trying to break up with you!'' He yells at her then says in a normal tone, ''I was going to propose to you.''

This took away her breath. Hikaru felt like somebody hit her head. _Hard._ Ryuga, proposing to her? Yes, she dreamed about this, but it was a dream, right? Right? This had to be a game.

She took a deep breath and started to back away. He followed her. He had enough of this, of all this waiting. He waited too much to make this move. Five years into a relationship were a sign that they were made for each other. He hadn't ever really thought about settling down, he had an ugly past, being controlled by L-Drago, destroying all these bladers, his lost family, all of them were a barrier before this big step. _Heck,_ he almost _died_ back then, but, if that meant having Hikaru by his side for the rest of his life, he was going to risk it. _For her._

He waited to much for this and he couldn't wait anymore so he made a sudden move.

Hikaru found herself pinned to a tree, his lips crashed against hers in a passionate, hot kiss, her wrists held over her head by his left hand. Her lids dropped over her amethyst-violet orbs as she enjoyed the feeling of his hard and possessive kiss. The way his free hand was stroking her hips was making her go crazy, but nothing gave her more pleasure than the feeling of his tongue making its way past her soft, cherry flavored lips. He wasn't going to be gentle with her this time. Ryuga almost never was. He was the dominant one and he liked it rough, but who was she to complain about it.

Hikaru wrapped her long legs around his waist in anticipation as his hand grabbed her hair and titled her head back for better access.

After three minutes long of make out, he finally let go of her wrists and pulled away from her now swollen lips. They were out of breath.

''Karu…be mine, marry me_,_'' Ryuga said pressing his forehead against hers as took out a golden ring from his pants pocket.

''Ryuga, I-''

"You don't know how long I have waited to ask you this question…I really love you and I know you love me too…yes?" As she looked in his deep orbs she could only see want and need.

''But, what about your past? You really want this?''

''I don't care about that! All I want is you to say yes already so I can kiss you again and maybe something _more_.'' He replied, a small smirk forming on his face. She knew what he was aiming for and she could not agree better. She wanted so much more then a simple kiss tonight.

''Of course I want to marry you! You don't know how much I waited for this moment. Yes!'' Hikaru screamed as she jumped on him, tears falling from her eyes again only this time they were happy tears.

He hugged her back and kissed her again as he slipped the ring on her left ring finger.

"Was this way so hard?" She said, regaining her breath. "You should have just started it out like this!"

"I'm sorry, but you know I'm bad with this romantic stuff." he murmured into her ear sending shivers down her spine.

''Don't worry, I forgive you.'' And their lips met again under the now darkening sky.

* * *

**Well that's it!**

**Sorry if Ryuga was OOC, but at least I tried.**

**This fanfic is for** DragonFang2011 **because she showed me how awesome this pairing really is!**

**Please review and tell me how this story was. Good, Bad. I just want to know what I did wrong and how I can correct it.**

**Thank you for reading this story and have a very nice day,**

**BlackCatNeko999**


End file.
